


How to raise a human

by Rangerfan58



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58
Summary: this is general information for future transformers fics that I wrote and may write in the future





	How to raise a human

step 1: have some human help when dealing with this problem

step 2: make sure there is someone always there should there be a problem (a person who knows medicine is the best)

step 3: make sure they are old enough to understand you when you start talking to them

step 4: introduce both native languages slowly so as not to confuse them

step 5: have LOTS of bandages on hand when growing up

step 6: teach them how to kick before you teach them how to fight

step 7: if they get in a foul mood…leave them alone for a few hours

step 8: if step seven doesn't work refer to step 1

step 9: make sure they are competent in all fields of work…just in case of an emergency

step 10: if they get severely wounded at a certain age don't act like they're still a baby…it's not pretty

step 11: if something happens at school make sure you have a human representative or that they have a secure phone

step 12: if they want to make a system to keep an eye on Earth have TWO mechanics in the room just in case

step 13: once they reach adolescence make sure you have a human who understands what they are going through to help them cope with the changes

step 14: if they are trapped at their school with other kids more than likely it's the enemy and they are in charge even if they have older people with them

step 15: if step 14 is applied don't panic if they don't use phone they might have another way of communicating in mind

step 16: if all else fails panic…a very deep panic because that could equal some serious trouble


End file.
